Bad Boy Issues
by RavennoSora
Summary: One-shot (Sasuhina) En algún momento todas somos niñas buenas esperando a ser corrompidas por algún niño malo, ellos no eran la excepción, Sasuke Uchiha un bastardo con agallas y orgullo solo pone sus ojos en una sola chica, esa que es jodidamente perfecta
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mio (Que mas yo quisiera), es de Kishimoto-sama (Si, ese bastardo que mato a Neji, no lo supero), esta retorcida historia es mía, solo tome a los personajes prestados.

Nota: Si no te gusta la pareja NO LEAS! Easy Peasy C: -No me odien por no actualizar mi otra historia- gracias ._.v

* * *

Academia, casa, libros, cama, dormir y seguir soñando en salir de ese trance, pensaba esa chica de cabellos azulados y piel tan blanca como el mármol mientras copiaba en su cuaderno lo que había en la pizarra, la pobre inocente era la única que lo hacía mientras los demás se perdían en sus propias drogas

-Sasuke, tenemos que hacer algo- chillo un chico rubio mientras lanzaba su libro por la ventana

-Sí, no seas aguafiestas, es tu cumpleaños- agrego una chica peli rosa mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su cadera

-Hmp.- fue el único sonido que salió del chico al cual "regañaban"

-Maldito monosílabo- Musito el rubio

-Miren, por mi hagan lo que se les dé la gana pero cállense ambos- Exigió el azabache mientras desviaba su mirada para evitar encontrarse con las atontadas sonrisas de sus dos amigos y en vez de eso encontrarse con esas temblorosas manitas blancas de aquella chica

-Fiesta este viernes, todos están invitados- Exclamo el rubio

-En casa de Sasuke- agrego la chica mientras levantaba el puño en señal de alegría

-Como quieran- Dijo el azabache sin darle ni la más mínima importancia

-El chico problemático esta de mal genio- afirmo aquel chico de aspecto flojo y despreocupado mientras soltaba una sonrisa

-Deberías de comer algo- sugirió el "gordito" de aquella clase mientras sostenía una bolsa de sus tan amadas papas

-Chouji los problemas de la vida no se arreglan con comida- Chillo una rubia mientras se acomodaba el cabello

-Los míos si- afirmo Chouji mientras la rubia rodaba los ojos

-Está en sus días, entiéndanlo- Dijo el rubio

-Tsk. Naruto eres un idiota, no entiendo porque la emoción por un cumpleaños- aclaro Sasuke mientras con su mirada seguía el mas mínimo movimientos de esa chica, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, se preguntó, él no era un maldito acosador

-Que importa tu cumpleaños, habrá fiesta y nos emborracharemos hasta alucinar- Grito el rubio con emoción, si, estos son los verdaderos amigos, los que realmente te conocen y no le dan importancia a tus comentarios pesados, así eran Sasuke y Naruto

-Genial, mi novio es un alcohólico- musito la peli rosa mientras hacia un mohín

-No- negó Naruto mientras le daba un pequeño beso a su novia en la comisura de los labios- mi mayor obsesión es el Ramen y tu Sakura-chan- Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la rosita

-Malditos cursis- Decía Sasuke mientras volvía sus ojos a sus compañeros

-Lo dice el chico malo si novia- Dijo una chica mientras tomaba asiento frente a su novio de pocas energías

-Llego tu karma Shikamaru- Agrego la rubia con una sonrisa

-Que problemático- menciono él chico mientras era golpeado por su novia Temari, ella y sus muestras de amor.

-Ino-cerda, ¿Que usaras para la fiesta?

-No lo sé, tendré que comprar algo pues me estoy quedando sin ropa

-Es lo más lógico, en cada fiesta te emborrachas y te quitas hasta la ropa interior, no sabes lo difícil que es llevarte hasta tu casa medio desnuda mientras Sai te carga y tú lo tocas, él chico cambia de color… ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Ya cállate frente de marquesina, déjame ser- exigió la rubia mientras trataba de cubrir su vergüenza- Mejor dime que usaras tú, no quiero que vayamos con el mismo color o diseño

-Usare camuflaje- Afirmo Sakura mientras esperaba la reacción de su amiga

-Ahora si has enloquecido- Dijo la rubia con algo de preocupación fingida, claro esta- Pero es buena idea

-Ni se te ocurra copiarme- la peli rosa no esperaba eso

-Muy tarde- Decia su amiga mientras se daba la vuelta

-Ven aca- Chillo Sakura mientras la empujaba y la rubia tropezaba con otro cuerpo que se encontraba frente a ella

-Auch- soltó Ino mientras se sobaba la frente- Voy a matarte Sakura, te lo juro- Luego de unos segundos vio a esa persona con la que se había tropezado

-Oh, Hinata, ¿estás bien?- Le pregunto mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

-E-etto… S-si… ¿U-usted e-está bien?- pregunto la chica de manera inocente mientras se acomodaba la diminuta falda, esos uniformes eran un abuso

-Sí, espero no haberte golpeado muy fuerte-

-Toma- Decía la peli rosa "agresora" mientras recogía un libro del suelo y lo devolvia a su dueña

-G-Gracias-

-Oe, Hina-chan- Exclamo Naruto en voz alta

-Na-na-naruto-kun- Tartamudeo la chica y al mismo momento el color de sus mejillas se torno rosa

-No le grites que la asustas- Regaño Sakura su escandaloso novio

-Lo siento-

-Es-está bien- Dijo Hinata tranquilamente

-Hina-chan, el Teme cumplirá años, ¿ vendrás a la fiesta?- pregunto el rubio mientras desbordaba emoción

-¿Y-yo?- pregunto ella algo obvia y sin creérselo

-Sí, es este viernes- Agrego Sakura

-Yo n-no sé si e-este invitada- Decía ella mientras empezaba ese extraño juego con sus dedos y observaba de reojo al azabache que al parecer ni siquiera había notado su existencia en el salon de clases

-Todo el mundo viene, tú también deberías hacerlo, ademas yo te estoy invitando, entonces ¿vienes?- pregunto el rubio

-Yo e-etto...lo pensare, g-gracias por la invitación- Dijo ella y de inmediato salio del salón

-¿No crees que Hinata es algo rara?- pregunto Sakura

-Yo al principio llegue a pensar que era muda- agrego Ino

-es linda- Dijo Chouji mientras seguía comiendo

-Con algo de maquillaje y la ropa adecuada...-soñaba la rubia mientras la peli rosa le seguia

-Se vería perfecta- Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa cómplice la cual se desvanecio al ver a un chico frente a ella

-Ni lo piensen- Se escucho una voz fría y relajada

-cEhh?- preguntaron ambas al ver a Sasuke frente a ella

-No quieran arruinar algo tan interesante como Hinata Hyuga- Dijo el azabache con la mayor tranquilidad antes de salir del salón y dejar a todo el mundo con la lógica perfectamente desordenada y sin sentido

-¿Arruinar?- pregunto Ino

-¿Interesante?- Pregunto Sakura mientras trataba de entender esas nada normales palabras

-Esa chica corre peligro- agrego Shikamaru, quien no se había quedado dormido por puro milagro, refiriéndose a Hinata

-Que problemático es el chico malo Uchiha- Musito Temari con una sonrisa mientras rodeaba el cuello de su novio con sus brazos no precisamente para matarlo

-No pude haberlo dicho mejor- Dijo Shikamaru con algo que parecía una sonrisa algo floja

Hinata Pov

Mis distracciones me están costando bastante pues ya me he tropezado con varias personas hoy, ademas mi concentración decidió tomarse unas vacaciones lo mas lejos posible de mi, es como si en mi hubiese crecido una preocupación por esa invitación y por Sasuke Uchiha, incluso pensar su nombre me pone tensa. No me atreveria ni siquiera a pensar en la idea de ir a esa fiesta, seria un gran error hacerme una ilusión, terminaría rota, al igual que todos mis huesos si yo decidiera acercarme a la residencia Uchiha por la tentación y curiosidad de esa fiesta, pasarían mil siglos antes de que mi padre me diera permiso, eso no sucedería y menos viendo lo distraída que estoy hoy, creo que no ha ni de quererme cerca de él. Lo mejor era alejarme un rato del mundo antes de que mi torpeza acabara con todo

-Hinata-sama ¿esta bien?- me pregunto mi primo

-S-si Neji-nissan, solo que quería pedirle algo- era ahora o nunca, no podía llegar a casa, la verdad es que tampoco quería hacerlo

-La escucho- Me dijo atentamente, ojala yo tuviera la mitad de esa concentración

-¿Puedo quedarme en la academia?- pregunte directamente

-¿Con que propósito?-

-Ehh pues de-debo terminar unos ejercicios... y pedí asesoría a un profesor- ¿Que estoy haciendo? yo no digo mentiras y esta es la primera

-Ya veo- Dijo mi primo después de unos segundos-No veo problema, le informare a su padre que llegara mas tarde a casa- Neji no es del tipo que se come las mentiras fácilmente y menos las mías, podía jurar que se había dado cuenta de que mentía pero el parecía hacer caso omiso a eso

-Si, gracias Neji-nissan- Le dije algo confundida, el solo asintió y se fue en busca de mi hermana menor.

Estaba sola, la gente a mi alrededor desaparecía pues ya era la hora de la salida ¿Que haría? pensé mientras mis pies andaban solos. Camine prácticamente dopada por toda la academia, salones vacíos, el conserje limpiando, la biblioteca cerrada, la cafetería sin comida y finalmente me vi en sentada cerca de la piscina de la academia mirando mi reflejo en el agua...

-Aqui hay mucha paz cuando no hay gente- murmure para mi misma mientras me disponía a hacer la cosa mas infantil. Me quite los zapatos y los calcetines, nadie me vería, metí lo pies dentro del agua y empece a moverlos mientras salpicaba y veía las gotas correr por mis piernas

-¿Podría quedarme así un rato mas?- Pedí a mi propia conciencia que no se callaba pues aun escuchaba un "tienes que ir a casa", eso era lo ultimo que quería

-**Quiero quedarme aquí**- exclame para que mi conciencia se callara, y funciono, pero luego otra voz me hizo estremecer

-Nadie te esta diciendo que te vayas Hyuga- Me di la vuelta y saque mis pies del agua al ver a Sasuke Uchiha en frente de mi

-U-uchiha-san ¿Por que s-sigue en la a-academia?-

-¿No tengo derecho a estar aquí?, por que si es así tu tampoco lo tienes- Vaya manera de responder la de este chico, pero tal vez si fui imprudente

-Yo...n-no quise d-decir e-eso-

-¿Por que te detuviste?- Me preguntó refiriéndose a mi movimiento con los pies de hace un momento

-Fue algo tonto-

-Pues si, ahora estas toda...-Mojada- Su mirada me ponía nerviosa y mas cuando la fijaba totalmente en mi

-No t-tanto-

-Yo creo que si- Se estaba acercando a mi tan lentamente que incluso me perdí en cada paso que el daba.

Se sentó y me observo por un rato. Ese chico era algo de otro mundo, senti que algo corrió dentro de mi en ese momento, podía jurar que mis mejillas estaban totalmente rojas y quise salir corriendo, pero todo eso termino cuando Sasuke me lanzo agua con su mano...

-¿Por que h-hizo eso?- le pregunte mientras me secaba

-Curiosidad- Fue lo único que se digno a decir, yo por mi parte decidí levantarme y empezar a caminar hacia la salida

-Debe q-querer estar solo-

-Espera- Me dijo mientras me jalaba del brazo y sentí que mi cuerpo perdió todo balance.

Lo ultimo que se escucho fue un**_ splash_**

-¿Por que hizo eso?- Pregunto Hinata sin ningún balbuceo después de volver en si

-Curiosidad- Respondió tranquilamente

-¿Acaso no se sabe otra respuesta?- Ahora ella parecía estar enojada

-No-

-Si quería estar solo lo pudo haber dicho-

-No quiero estar solo- Respondió él ante el comentario de la chica, la cual empezaba a salir de la piscina

-De todas formas mejor me voy, no quiero moles..- No pudo terminar la frase pues Sasuke nuevamente se había decidido a lanzarla pero esta vez él se fue junto con ella directo al agua

-Quien diría que tienes fuerza- Dijo él con una sonrisa un tanto cínica -Ahora estoy todo mojado, los dos lo estamos- Le dijo de manera un tanto recriminadora

-Esto no fue mi culpa.. yo... yo ni siquiera sabia que usted vendría aquí, yo no le pedí que me lanzara- Casi nada de lo que ella decía parecía tener sentido y eso para Sasuke era un placer

-¿Entonces insinúas que fue mi culpa?-

-Pues s-si-

-No pareces muy segura-

-Lo estoy- afirmo ella

-Mentirosa-

-Curioso-

-Princesa-

-Grosero-

-No sabes ni insultar- El chico soltó finalmente una sonrisa realmente molesta para ella

-Pues no, lo siento, y ahora si me disculpa, no me quedare para ver como se burlan de mi-

Sin mas Hinata salio de la piscina con su uniforme completamente mojado al igual que su largo cabello, camino hacia la salida mientras se cubría el pecho pues sabia que la delgada blusa se le veía como segunda piel y su sostén lila se podía ver perfectamente. Sasuke por su parte no pretendía terminar con ese divertido juego así que se mantuvo en silencio tras ella

-¿A donde iras?- Le pregunto y ella se estremeció pues en realidad no lo había notado

-A mi casa... ya es tarde y no puedo estar mas aquí- Dijo ella aun si bajar la guardia

-Te llevo en mi auto- esto estaba lejos de ser una pregunta

-No es necesario-

-No te pregunte-

-Dije que no, pero muchas gracias- Dijo ella mientras fruncía un poco el ceño

-Que terca eres-

_-De verdad le gusta fastidiar-_ pensó Hinata al sentir los pasos de Sasuke tras ella

Al llegar a la puerta y salir ilesa de un regaño por parte de los profesores por andar jugando en la piscina en momentos no adecuados, se encontró con la peor sorpresa

-Esta... lloviendo- Dijo ella algo aturdida, no le importaba caminar así como estaba y la lluvia no era problema pero al llegar a su casa la acuchillarían viva por llegar tarde y con la ropa mojada, ademas de que podría enfermarse y su padre la sermonearía

-¿Segura que quieres caminar?- Pregunto él sintiéndose victorioso

-Yo..-

-Traeré el auto, espera aquí- No la dejo ni siquiera terminar de hablar -Cúbrete con esto- Le dijo mientras sacaba de su mochila un abrigo negro

-_¿Que estoy haciendo?- _Se pregunto así misma cuando lo vio corriendo en plena lluvia y noto el abrigo sobre ella.

Sasuke se estaciono frente a ella, le dijo que entrara y ella simplemente obedeció, se quito al abrigo y lo mantuvo en sus piernas. No se atrevía a mirarlo, prefirió fijar sus ojos en la ventana e inconscientemente empezó a dibujar el camino por donde pasaban las gotas de lluvia

_-_¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto al notarla tan distraída y callada

-Si- Fue lo único que ella respondió sin quitar su mirada de la ventana.

El silencio era incomodo pero Hinata tenia miedo de verlo, si, esa era la palabra, miedo... Ni que el chico fuera un monstruo pero la verdad era que se sentía totalmente intimidada por él a pesar de que la estuviera ayudando en esos momentos. La chica miro su reloj que por suerte aun servia y marcaba las 3:30, debia de llegar a su casa...

-Uchiha-san..-

-Sasuke, odio las formalidades- Le dijo él sin quitar la mirada de la carretera

-Lo siento, Sasuke, ¿ podría decirme a donde vamos?- pregunto ella mientras se arriesgaba a mirarlo. Se veía tan serio y tranquilo, el agua había desordenado su cabello y su camisa también parecía segunda piel era realmente demasiado para ella. Se puso roja al tener esa "clase de pensamientos", se regaño mentalmente pero aun asi esa tentación seguía allí, tan viva como su deseo

-A mi apartamento- respondió él sacándola de sus pensamientos

-¿Su apartamento?-

-Si, tienes que cambiarte de ropa o te enfermaras- Le dijo Sasuke de manera muy seria, detuvo el auto pues había una luz roja y la miro -Ademas, si tu padre te encuentra así te matara-

-Es... cierto- Dijo ella mientras se cubría con la chaqueta, se sentía demasiado observada por él.

La luz cambio a verde y Sasuke condujo hasta llegar a un edificio bastante tranquilo y elegante, aun seguía lloviendo pero así ambos salieron del auto hasta llegar a la puerta del apartamento, Hinata tenia sus dudas de ingresar a ese lugar pero ahora estaba realmente lejos de casa y no sabría ni a donde ir, no había de otra. Ambos entraron, ella se quito sus zapatos y camino tras él. Era un bonito apartamento, algo oscuro pero eso no le quitaba lo bonito, ambos entraron a la habitación principal, la de Sasuke, ahora si estaba asustada

-Te buscare algo de ropa mientras tanto te puedes ir bañando si quieres- Le dijo mientras le señalaba la puerta que conducía al baño y la dejaba allí sola

-Gra-cias- Respondió ella mientras caminaba lentamente

Sasuke puso algo de ropa en la cama y se acomodo a un lado mientras encendía el televisor, no había nada interesante que ver, puros comerciales de ramen que lo hacían acordarse de Naruto. Luego de un rato empezó a sentirse cansado y se recostó un poco sobre la cama pero el ruido de una puerta lo hizo reaccionar, ¿Se había quedado dormido? ¿ Por cuanto tiempo? ¿Donde estaba ella?

-Sasuke-kun- Escucho una suave voz y dirigió su mirada a la entrada de su habitación. Allí estaba Hinata, aquella ropa que él le había dado le apretaba y se podría decir que un mantel la cubriría mas, tenia el cabello mojado y estaba sonrojada mientras intentaba cubrirse el pecho

_-¿Como pude pensar que la ropa de Sakura le quedaría?, esto es demasiado bueno para decir que no fue planeado- _pensó Sasuke -Me quede dormido-

-No Quise molestarte- Dijo ella con la el rostro agachado

-Hmp.-

-¿No podrías prestarme algo un poco mas... grande?- pregunto ella con la mayor timidez del mundo

-Tendrá que ser algo mio- Respondio él con una sonrisa, se levanto y saco una camisa del closet -Por lo visto la ropa de Sakura no te queda-

-¿Sakura-chan?- pensó Hinata en voz alta, ¿Acaso ella dormía con Sasuke?

-Si, siempre tengo ropa para ella pues a veces se queda a dormir aquí con Naruto y Ino- Le dijo mientras ella recibía la camisa -¿Acaso pensabas otra cosa Hi-na-ta?- le pregunto mientras se le acercaba

-N-no ... yo solo.. me iré a cambiar- La chica solo supo correr directo al baño dejándolo a él con una gran sonrisa. Después de unos minutos ella salio, aun estaba sonrojada y no quería ni mirarlo a la cara.

_-Fue un maldito error darle esa camisa- _pensó Sasuke mientras la observaba de pies a cabeza. Esa estúpida camisa le cubría solo hasta el inicio de sus piernas, el short de Sakura a penas y se notaba, ademas se veía que la camisa le quedaba mucho mas grande haciéndola ver a ella realmente adorable y demasiado tentadora para solo tenerla hay parada frente a él

-Se la devolveré cuando mi uniforme se seque- Le dijo mientras lo sacaba de sus pensamientos

-Hmp.- Ella quería iniciar una conversación pero era imposible con alguien que era un maldito monosílabo.

La habitación quedo en silencio, ella no se movía y el moría por verla caminar, tendría que romper con esa incomodidad o terminara loco

-Parada no crecerás mas- Le dijo y ella se tenso un poco

-Estoy bien... ademas puedo sentarme en el suelo-

-Siéntate acá- le dijo el mientras le señalaba la cama

-Estoy bien así, gracias-

-No te estoy preguntando si estas bien, te dije que te sentaras, estas en mi habitación y harás lo que yo te diga-

_-grosero- _pensó Hinata mientras tomaba asiento en la cama, no quería que Sasuke la gritara o se enojara con ella

-gracias- Dijo y luego el silencio volvió, incomodo, era incomodo

-Habla de algo- le ordeno el azabache

-¿Perdón?- pregunto ella algo confundida

-Dime algo acerca de ti- Repitió con algo de impaciencia

-Bueno yo...- Hinata jugaba con sus dedos mientras buscaba en su mente que le podría decir a Sasuke, pero por mas que buscaba no encontraba nada interesante, ella no era interesante

-¿Vas a hablar o no?- Esa era la manera de Hacer sentir a la gente cómoda según Sasuke Uchiha

-S-soy bastante callada- Decía ella mientras sentía esa fría mirada sobre ella- M-me suelo asustar fácilmente

- Eso suena bastante obvio- Era mas que cierto

-Lo se, n-no soy muy interesante- Dijo mientras escondía su rostro entre su cabello

-En realidad lo eres- El chico sonrió de manera ladina y se acerco a ella -Dime, ¿yo te asusto?

-A-algo- Hinata intentaba no desmayarse, lo sentía demasiado cerca

-Dame razones para temerme- Exigio él mientras jugaba con un mecho de cabello de la chica

-E-eres b-bastante contestatario y ... a-algo r-rebelde-

-No estoy de acuerdo con muchas cosas así que paso sobre ellas- Le decía mientras acortaba mas la distancia entre su cuerpo y el de la chica, la cual quería colapsar, sentía su corazón latir tan fuerte que por un momento pensó que se saldría de su pecho

-¿Podría alejarse u-un poco?- pidió con una duda interna _  
_

_Admítelo__, no quieres que se aleje _

-No- Le respondió rápidamente-Digamos que quiero pasar por encima tuyo-

-Y-yo se que u-usted no quiere hacerlo-

_Oh no sabes cuanto él lo quiere _

-Créeme Hinata no lo sabes todo- Sasuke se alejo y la dejo con el corazón casi en las manos -En realidad- La observo totalmente sonrojada y sonrió nuevamente -no sabes ni conoces nada, ni a ti misma-

-¿De que habla?- pregunto ella aun mas confundida que antes

_¿Que clase de juego es este?_

-Una chica que se quiere ser una perfecta princesa, eso vendrías siendo tu- Afirmo con arrogancia y seguridad, de esa que ella tanto carece

-Yo no me creo perfecta, tampoco trato de serlo- Lo que Hinata decía no era del todo verdad, ambos lo sabían, sin embargo no dejaría que él le "pasara por encima"

_Mentirosa_

-¿Vez? -Una vez mas Sasuke invadía el espacio personal de ella para ponerle de nuevo los nervios de punta -No tartamudeaste, eres jodidamente terca cuando te llega el momento, no eres esa Santa Hinata que todos ven- Volvió a afirmar como si la conociera de hace años atrás

_Egocéntrico con razón... maldita razón_

-P-pues es por su culpa, -y-yo no quiero actuar de m-mala manera pero u-usted da pie para que suceda- Eso no tenia mucho sentido, él había sacado "lo peor de ella", solamente él, la había descubierto totalmente

-¿Quien dijo a mi me gusta la Santa Hinata?- La recostó con un solo movimiento, ella se veía literalmente indefensa, tan sonrojada y asustada. Su cabello goteaba un poco, su ropa no le ayudaba y tenerlo prácticamente sobre ella era algo casi inimaginable, pero estaba sucediendo -Prefiero a esta Hinata, la real, la que yo puedo hacer cambiar, solo yo-

Se perdido tanto en los movimientos y en cada palabra que salia de los labios del chico que había perdido en sentido de lo que él le decía

-Y-yo no lo comprendo- Dijo sin quererse creer mucho lo que había escuchado, en realidad no lo creía y tampoco entendía

_Dijo que le gustas_

_-_Eres tan inocente, eres demasiado buena- Podía sentir que Hinata empezar a respirar con algo de dificultad y eso lo llenaba de satisfacción- Joder! Me Dan ganas de corromperte, esa perfección volverla imperfección, yo quiero a la Hinata real, la que me pone al margen de la excitación con solo mirarla, ¿Entiendes?- le preguntó con la mayor tranquilidad después de haberle dicho todo lo anterior, ella solo parpadeo y tuvo el primero atrevimiento

-Sasuke -Oh, por fin dijo su nombre, se escuchaba demasiado perfecto en boca de ella, y_ entre gemidos debía de escucharse mejor -_No soy esa clase de chica, te estas confundiendo si crees que yo tengo tan poca dignidad como esas putas con las que te revuelcas

_Segundo atrevimiento _

Eso era un grosería nivel Dios para Hinata, pero era mejor llenarse de agallas ahora o nunca, por un momento quiso creer que lo que él decía era verdad, por un momento fue estúpidamente débil

-Maldita sea por eso me gustas- Exclamo Sasuke sin despegarse de ella, fue directo, lo que quedaba entre ambos eran centímetros y él no tenia en sus planes esperar mas- Escucha y grábate esto por que no estoy para repetirlo- comento con esa voz fría solamente de él

Hinata lo miro con atención, no quería moverse, no tenia planeado hacerlo ¿Como cayo ella en algo como eso? Oh si, fue tentada por el mismísimo demonio de ojos onix

-Te quiero solo para mi, quiero que solo suspires y delires por mi -Decía mientras tomaba el rostro rojizo de la chica en sus manos- quiero seas mía en todo el puto sentido de la palabra, que sigas siendo la tímida y linda Hinata pero solo enfrente mio y que me muestres a la Hinata cuya inocencia ya ha sido corrompida por mi

_¿Esto es un cumplido?_

No le dio tiempo ni para pensarlo, él ya había esperado demasiado. Decir que se había apoderado de los labios de la chica seria muy poco, rojos, suaves, hinchados por el contacto brusco y las mordidas que quiso darle desde un principio... esos labios eran echos solo para él y ella, que torpemente siguió con ese beso, lo sabia desde que se dejo llevar, se estremeció al sentir como el jugaba con su lengua y ella cometió el tercer atrevimiento de responderle de la misma manera. No quería sentirse débil, no quería demostrarle lo vulnerable que era ante él, pero le era mas que imposible mover su cuerpo, Sasuke dejo sus labios para pasar a jugar con su cuello, dando besos y una que otra mordida, literalmente ella era de él

-_Sa-sasuke-_ Si, definitivamente escucharla gemir su nombre con esa dulce voz era todo un placer que lo hacia enloquecer internamente

_-_¿Quieres que me detenga?- La miro y la tenia entre sus brazos, le sonrió de esa manera que a ella le gustaba, si, le gustaba

-Sasuke tu d-dijiste que m-me llevarías a mi casa- Dijo intentando evadir la respuesta ya que ambos la sabían

-Dudo mucho que llegues hoy a tu casa- Le dijo mientras volvió a tomar sus labios sin permiso, no fue un beso tan largo como el anterior, pero por lo menos ella ya respondía sin tanto miedo -Ademas, si es que llegas a tu casa algún día sera conmigo, tu padre tendrá que acostumbrarse a ver mi cara-

_Maldito y sensual Sasuke_

No lograría espantarla con la idea de su padre, seria una niña buena, no tonta. Hinata solo sonrió de una manera tierna, ya llegaría el momento para pensar en las consecuencias.

-Antes de llegar a mi casa tendrás que arreglar tus cuestiones de chico malo-

-No quiero, ademas no tengo en planes ser del agrado de tu padre, solo me importas tu- Hasta ahora era lo mas tierno que él había dicho y eso despertó algo en ella

-Eres jodidamente mio, Sasuke Uchiha- eso de que las mañas se pegan es totalmente cierto. Ella afirmaba lo anterior que en todo caso era verdad

-y tu eres jodidamente mia, Hinata Hyuga- Sin mas palabras cursis ambos se dedicaron a hacer lo que mejor sabían, _Amarse a su retorcida manera._

En algún momento todas somos niñas buenas esperando a ser corrompidas por algún niño malo.


	2. Time to Party

Es hora de fiesta...

Para ella más bien parecía la hora de la muerte después de haber salido por la ventana como si fuese un ninja.

¿Desde cuándo Santa Hinata era así? Ella no hacia esas cosas, ella no era esa clase de chica sin embargo, él si era un rebelde, un maldito y sensual rebelde.

-Sakura-chan… ya estoy en camino- Decía la pelinegra mientras contestaba su celular que no había parado de sonar. Caminaba nerviosa por las calles, la noche estaba helada y ella mentía para ir al cumpleaños del Uchiha

_No puedo creer que papá se creyera que estaba enferma _

-Bien, no olvidaste vestirte como te dije ¿verdad?- Pregunto la peli rosa, desde el otro lado ya se escuchaba el caos en la mansión Uchiha, esa seria una fiesta inolvidable

-Llevo puesto lo que tú me dijiste pero no creo…- La chica fue interrumpida

-De acuerdo, apúrate y ni se te ocurra cambiarte - Exclamo la peli rosa por el otro lado del teléfono

-Esta bien- Si, esta bien preocuparse por la ropa pero puta madre ella se había escapado de su casa para ir a ver a su novio

_Si, su novio_

Tuvo suerte de que su padre estuviera tan ocupado alistando todo para su viaje de negocios de mañana y que su primo hubiera salido con sus amigos, en realidad, su preocupación mas grande seria encontrárselo pero eso estaba lejos de ser posible.

A paso lento llego, ya se veía que la cosas se iban a salir de control. De aquella casa salia humo y no era precisamente de un incendio sino de una maquina, las luces dejaban a la gente en un estado adormecido y junto a la música retumbando en la paredes se volvía una combinación bastante placentera. Sexo y alcohol, eso era una fiesta bien definida. Jóvenes llenos de hormonas en rincones de una habitación ¿Que mejor que eso? Unos bailaban, otros cantaban y los demás no hace falta decir que hacían. Ella caminaba asustada, acorralada y nerviosa, veía como la gente se movía y el sudor caía gota a gota, ¿Que clase de infierno era ese? ¿Donde se había metido? ta vez había llegado a la fiesta equivocada, pensó ella, sin embargo ese pensamiento desapareció cuando vio en frente de ella aquel rubio sin escrúpulos

-Naruto-kun- Hinata se acerco al chico que desprendía olor a alcohol, parecía borracho o quizá lo estaba

-Hina-chan que bueno que viniste Ttebayo- Exclamo el rubio en voz alta para que la Hyuga lo escuchara ya que la música era demasiado fuerte

-Naruto-kun tu no estas bien-

-¿Que?- pregunto el rubio ofendido- Estas loquita, mírame, estoy perfecto-

-Dime donde esta Sakura-chan- Hablar con Naruto en ese momento tenia tanto sentido como usar lentes de sol de noche, necesitaba a alguien que usara los cinco sentidos o al menos tres de ellos

-¿Sakura? creo que esta en la cocina- En un momento Hinata pensó en huir a la cocina y dejar a Naruto pero su corazón no era tan cruel, no aun

-Naruto-kun deberías venir conmigo, necesitas tomarte algo-

-No, yo estoy muy bien- Aludió Naruto mientras sonreía- Tú deberías de relajarte-

-¿Relajarme?- pregunto ella mientras sentía que el rubio la tomaba del brazo

-Si, mira, ven conmigo- La jalo como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara.

Hinata se dejo llevar, no hizo preguntas hasta que él abrió una puerta y la hizo entrar a esa habitación, estaba oscura, se distrajo y el rubio no tan estúpido ni tan borracho la encerró

-¿Naruto que haces?- Grito ella

-Nada que no debiera- Respondió tranquilamente el rubio desde el otro lado -Me lo agradecerás luego-

_Lo ahorcaré_

Hinata parecía también tener un lado... sadido

-Hiciste un buen trabajo- Dijo una peli rosa que había estado evaluando toda la situación

-Si, tendrás que pagarme- Decía Naruto mientras la abrazaba por la cintura

-¿Dime como?- pregunto ella de manera traviesa y nada convencional

-No lo se, eso lo arreglamos en mi cama- el chico no podía ser mas directo, ella lo sabia y eso le gustaba

-Le di el mejor regalo a Sasuke ¿verdad?- pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa

-Se lo dimos entre los dos- aclaro su novio

-Ojala se le quite ese puto mal genio-

-Quien diría que se terminaría fijando en Santa Hyuga- Era verdad, al parecer la relación de Naruto y Sakura estaba empezando a dar frutos, el rubio estaba empezando a pensar

-Los opuestos se atraen, por eso tu y yo estamos juntos-

-Crei que era por amor- chillo el rubio

-Si por eso también, ahora vamos, no queremos interrumpir- Dijo Sakura mientras lo tomaba de la mano, lo mejor era seguir era disfrutar la fiesta

-Espera, ¿Que pasa si Hinata se le da por salir?- Pregunto Naruto mientras se detenía en seco

-Ellos no irán a ningún lado- La pelirosa saco una llave de su bolsillo izquierdo y la meneo de la a lado-

-Eres un tormento- Dijo él

-Yo soy tu tomento- corrigió ella- Ahora vamos y deja de hacer preguntas-

Ambos se fueron de aquel pasillo, ¿A donde se fueron? yo creo Naruto fue bastante explicito en decir a donde se la iba a su novia.

En aquel cuarto oscuro, la chica buscaba una manera de encontrar un encendedor, una vela, una lampara, lo que fuera. No tenia mucha idea de donde estaba pero si sabia que estaba mal, admitamoslo, ella ya sabia lo que se venia. Una puerta se abrió ¿tal vez una salida? No, pero de allí salia en cámara lenta su mayor sospecha echa carne. Estaba en el cuarto de Sasuke, y este, estaba tan o mas sorprendido que ella.

-¿Hyuga?- pregunto el de manera tranquila sin embargo se había sorprendido un poco de verla

-Sasuke y-yo...- estaba roja, sorprendida, asustada

-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto mientras se dirigía a ella -Creí que no venias-

-M-me e-escape- Dijo ella intentando evadir los ojos del chico, aun en la oscuridad los ojos de él seguian resaltando

-¿Tu? eso hasta divertido suena- Dijo él

-No lo es-

-¿ Por que estas en lo oscuro?- pregunto él mientras encendia la luz -No me digas que no encontrabas el encendedor- Maldito tenia que ser, solo llevaba una misera toalla amarrada en la cintura

-Sasuke -p-ponte ropa- Pidio ella

_Admítelo__, así se ve mejor_

-¿La tolla no es considerada ropa?- Pregunto mientras internamente moría de risa al verla tan nerviosa, maldito bastardo

-N-no- Dijo ella casi temblando al sentirlo tan cerca, le gustaba, le asustaba, pero Sasuke hacia que la adrenalina, cosa que jamas había sentido en su vida, recorriera desde los pies a la cabeza

-¿Estas nerviosa?- pregunto mostrando compasión por ella mientras la tomaba del menton

-A-algo- Era mas que obvio

_-_¿Seras mi regalo de cumpleaños?- Para él ella seria el mejor de todos los regalos

-Si eso hace feliz a Sasuke-kun entonces si lo seré- Con mas calma ella se acerco y se puso en punticas para poder alcanzar los labios del chico y cuanto mucho rozarles, un gesto tierno pero en el caso de Hinata lleno de muchas agallas para no caer desmayada -Que haces?- Pregunto ella al ver como él se alejaba hacia la puerta

-Me ocupo de que nadie moleste- Cerro la puerta con candado, nada no interrumpiría, al menos no esta vez.

Se acerco a ella y con una mano apago la luz para luego abrazarla y quedarse con ella de esa forma opor unos minutos

-Cálmate, no haré nada que no quieras que haga- Decía mientras le acariciaba el cabello, ella empezaba a relajarse y a dejarse enredar pero... Que estaba pasando? Donde se había ido Sasuke soy super malo Uchiha? Claro, el amor te cambia o eso suelen decir

-Espera... Quien eres tu y donde esta mi novio?- pregunto Hinata algo divertida mientras sonreía

-Tengo un lado humano, no quiero asustarte- Aclaro el chico, la luz no era mucho pero los ojos blancos de ella eran algo imposible de perder de vista

-Quiero hacerte feliz mas que sea un día- Afirmo ella dandole paso a los sentimientos desencadenados y desenfrenados que sentían el uno por el otro, y así fue, no hubo respuesta por parte de él, solo silencio y una sonrisa, pues Sasuke no era la clase de chico que diría algo cursi en ese momento, NO, el solo decidió tomar esa dulce propuesta y hacerla suya...

Fin)? xD

* * *

No escribo Lemon :c Im sorry, de veras, yo quiero escribir un lemon pero no se ni como se empieza eso ._. jamas he pasado por esa experiencia asi que no puedo escribir de algo que en si no conozco muy bien, no me maten y lean, Arriba el Sasuhina y el Narusaku :33


End file.
